Flashpoint
|Story Romaji Title = Furasshupointo}} Flashpoint is the 212 chapter of The World God Only Knows. Synopsis Keima inquired Urara's Grandfather about how the construction was not for a park, but for a fortress to defend against devils. But the grandfather didn't know what Keima was talking about, since he was making just a simple theme park. The grandfather asked his grand-daughter Urara if "this boy" talked about such things. Urara told her grandfather how Keima always played games, but knew about a lot of things. Yanagi rushed up the hill, calling Urara's name. The grandfather told Urara that it was time for dinner. Keima was serious about his talk about devils, even telling the grandfather that he have already met devils and knew where they came from. Upon hearing what Keima had said, Urara's grandfather told Yanagi to escort Urara back to the estate. As Urara flailed as she wanted to stay with her grandfather, Yanagi held her and brought her down the stairs. The grandfather asked if Keima's name was "Keimachan-kun", which Keima responded firmly that it was just "Keima". The grandfather was amazed by how Keima knew about the sea cave, asking if he lived on the island. Keima answered affirmatively, then asked if the grandfather was the boss of the construction. The grandfather explained how he had been pushing his "old" body to do many things. The grandfather then looked out towards the city of Maijima, which was a clear sight from the hill. He explained that the Shiratori household have flourished in Maijima and have watched over this town and its history for a long time. The entire island was once owned by the Shiratori, but now has been mostly turned over to the people. The grandfather asked where Keima's house was. When Keima pointed out, the grandfather casual stated how a stable once stood where Keima's house was, which made Keima irritated. The grandfather continued his explanation, talking of how the Shiratori has the responsibility of protecting the town. And with the arrival of the devils, the town will be a vanguard against them. The construction was not for a park, and all the construction workers were actually recruited soldiers. The grandfather also talked about how he even hired a monk. Not shaken by the grandfather's words, Keima asked the status of this "fortress". The grandfather changed subjects by starting a story-telling, which Keima didn't like. "Legends say that this island was a battlefield long ago. Upon this ground, gods and devils fought one another." The grandfather talked of how the advent of thousands of vicious spirit spelled the boundless ravages of war. And if the fate of the three realms came to an end, the goddesses would appear to vanquish evil and bring peace to the realms. And because the battle of the goddesses will be like a dance, the island was thus named "Maijima", the island of dance. the spear used by the goddesses to strike the devils apparently had become the tall rock in the ocean. Meanwhile, at the bath, Yanagi undressed Urara to get her ready for the bath. Urara why she was taking a bath much earlier than usual. But Yanagi was worried if Urara really only read the magazine with Keima. Urara said it was true, especially because Keima stopped her from trying to imitate what was in the magazine. Yanagi felt that she was overreacting about the matter, once she heard Urara words. She told Urara not to make her grandfather worry, since Urara herself was the most important treasure to the Shiratori household. Urara wanted Yanagi to bathe with her, to which Yanagi agreed to do. Back at the hill outside, Urara's grandfather whispered that evil does not falter so easily. He warned Keima that the town will soon face a disaster, and if he doesn't hold back the devils, the people of Maijima would perish. Keima asked why the grandfather knew the devils will be coming, and if they are so dangerous, why not call the police. The grandfather stated that he will not bequeath the fight to anyone else, as he has a debt to pay. Keima wondered what this debt was and if the grandfather had already met with the devils. Keima pondered further if it was alright for him to be having such a conversation with the grandfather. Even though the construction was actually a fortress, he never believed it would be enough to defend against the devils. Yet, if the devils are ever defeated, it would also create another problem. If the devils are defeated, there will not be any escaped spirits, and with no escaped spirits, Keima will never be given the task to search for them with Elsie. All of this summed up to one question: "Can I (Keima) even exist in this time and place?" Suddenly, a part of the "construction site" exploded in the distance. Keima was surprised, since he thought the devils would attack on the scheduled day of 22nd, the Great Escape of the Escaped Spirits. Urara's grandfather excused himself as he had to check on the fortress, but Keima warned him that he should bring everyone at the site to safety first. The grandfather wondered if Keima had any illness or allergies, which Keima answered that he didn't. "Just in case", the grandfather sprayed an "inhalant", which made Keima fall asleep. The grandfather apologized for his actions, but didn't want to involve the child. The grandfather kneels in front of the grave stones, and told the deceased that he will finally have his regrets swepted away. The grandfather had already gone on his way, leaving his coat to keep the asleep Keima warm. Under Keima though, the orb he held glowed, and started to illuminate more and more. At the Katsuragi residence, Elsie was waiting for Keima while wondering where he was. Dokurou stepped out of the house, and said that they should look for "onii-chan". What were Dokurou's intentions? Trivia *The title, Flashpoint, is defined as when something is at the point of blowing up, a reference to the explosion of the construction. Reference Category:Summary